rosas destrozadas
by Lottie-san
Summary: lo que paso despues de que el anime acaba no tiene nada que ver con el manga es un oz y alice. que pasaria si la boda de oz y alice es interrumpida por los baskerville entren y lean


Esta es mi primera historia de pandora hearts por lo cual no sean muy duros conmigo esta va a ser una historia ozXalice de lo que según mi imaginación paso despues de que el anime termina pero no tiene nada que ver con el manga ya que lo estoy leyendo.

Disclimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no hubiera habido una lucha contra el padre de oz y se hubiera mostrado su rostro y gil seria solo mio.

Capitulo 1:

POV oz:

Soy oz bessarius heredero de una de las 4 casa de duque aunque mi padre no me acepte junto con mi tio oscar , mi sirviente gil y mi chain alice eh vivido una buena vida alice es una chica muy hermosa algo bipolar pero agradable yo la quiero como mas que a una simple amiga eh estado enamorado de ella desde que nos iniciamos a conocer y antes de declararle mi amor pidiéndole que se case conmigo pero primero pediría la aprobación de mi tío Oscar ya que no sabia si era aprobatorio aquello .

-tio oscar dije yo

-adelante oz dijo el con sus típicas palabras optimistas

-tio tu dijiste que para convertirse en duque se debía de tener un chain

-si por que el interés si tu ya tienes uno me pregunto con duda

-es que no se si sea posible mi matrimonio con alice dije un poco angustiado de cual fuese su respuesta

-claro que es posible dijo –alice es un chain pero tiempo atrás fue una humana noble yo no veo el caso por el cual no se pueda celebrar esta unión.

-gracias tio dije sonriendo me podría casar con alice pero si ella no quería otra enorme angustia lleno mi corazón pero nunca lo sabría si no le preguntaba asi que entre a la habitación de alice ella me vio extrañada y me dijo

-que no sabes que un sirviente no puede irrumpir a la habitación de su ama asi nada mas me dijo con sus gritoneos de siempre

-alice quería hacerte una propuesta podemos salir al jardín un momento y no acepto un no por respuesta dije tomando su mano

-eres mi sirviente yo escojo cuando salir suéltame! Me dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-alice quería decirte algo muy importante dije –veras desde que tu y yo hisimos el contrato eh sentido algo por ti y veras yo quería hacerte una propuesta alice tu te casarías conmigo?

Despues de lo que dije nada salio de su boca solo un ligero sonrojo y luego de la nada dijo

-y como es este nuevo contrato del que hablas

-pues te puede parecer muy complicado pero es muy simple en realidad mira se hace una ceremonia y todo termina y se sella por asi decirlo con un beso y esto se hace para pasar con esa persona que amas toda la eternidad. Dije para mi si era complicado explicarlo pero si Sharon-sama lo hubiera explicado para ella seria mucho mas sencillo luego yo me acerque a alice para besarla y ella me correspondio estuvimos asi un buen rato hasta que nos separamos no me qujqbq sus lqbios no tenían mal sabor.

Narra alice

Me fui a mi habitación feliz mi sirviente me estaba pidiendo que pasara toda una vida a su lado claro que acepte era algo que deseaba de verdad me dormi esa noche con felicidad infinita.

Al otro dia:

Desperté y me di una ducha luego de mi ducha muy tranquilamente pensaba ver a oz pero algo me obstrullo el paso era una de las sirvientas de mi sirviente que ironico no y me dijo

-señorita alice por ordenes de oscar-sama tendrá que acompañarme

-adonde dije yo con inocencia

-a provarse su vestido,zapatos tiaras a escoger los arreglos y a escoger el peinado que llevara y ya no se diga la practica de la etiqueta ectcetera ectcetera hay mucho que hacer dijo ella

-y no habrá descanso para comer carne dije esperando un si

-no todo el dia estará ocupado y como oscar-sama pensó que huiría hay guardias de pandora en cada esquina de la mansión

Apenas dijo eso supuse que la tortura apenas iniciaba por lo cual le pedi permiso para ir por un ultimo trozo de carne al ir a la cosina no agarre un solo trozo me traje lo que resien habían preparado unas deliciosas costillitas se me hicieron agua a la boca por lo cual las meti en un bolso y me fui asi no me moriría de hambre .

El tiempo paso muy lento ese dia por suerte tenia mis costillitas allí cada que ella se volteaba me ponía a comer una por una luego de que terminara el primer dia me fui directito a ver a oz lo patearía un rato eso me asia sentir tranquila y me daba felicidad cuando llegue solo estaba el cabeza de alga y le dije:

-olle cabeza de alga y mi sirviente –esta ocupado estúpido conejo me dijo

-a quien llamas estúpido conejo dije

-a ti me dijo eh iniciamos a pelear cuando llego oz el callo rendido a la cama de su habitación por lo cual el cabeza de algas se fue yo le dije a oz apenas estuvimos solos

-quien te crees para dejarme aburriéndome con esa sirvienta todo el dia es una pesadilla soy tu ama deberías de estar conmigo

-estaba en un asunto importante acerca de el matrimonio me dijo

-es tan importante como para dejarme todo el dia dije

-no es eso alice es solo…..

-BAKA! Dije y Sali de la habitación ya que mañana seria otro dia d3e tortura tendría que levantarme a desayunar y luego a la estúpida rutina.

Las semanas pasaron y pasaron lo mas lentas posibles para hacer mas larga mi tortura luego por fin termino llego el dia de la boda ….

Me pusieron un lindo vestido de bodas blanco (como el de White alice) estaba muy nerviosa era mi boda sharon onne chan seria mi dama de honor todo marchaba perfecto hasta esa parte

-si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

De repente se ollo una explosión eran los baskerville ahora si los odiaba habían irrumpido en el dia de mi boda luego oi un murmullo de oz

-por que haces esto padre no lo entiendo que no puedes comprenderme

Todos los invitaros huyeron solo se quedaron Sharon,break y gil para defendernos no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados lo tenia bien en claro por loo cual oz desato mis poderes y me converti en B-rabbit queria matar a los baskerville por eso de eso no tenia duda….

Que tal les gusto espero que si como dije es la primera que escribo va dedicada a ichigo de patissiere tal vez en uno de de los próximos capítulos haya lemmon pero solo si ustedes quieren pero por ahora se queda en este raiting saludos a sabii-chan


End file.
